Tooth decay and gum disease are among the important health problems with which man is continuously struggling. The evidence is convincing that dentobacterial plaques are conducive to tooth caries, or periodontal lesions, or both. There is a need for prophylactic programs which will control the formation of dentobacterial plaque or keep such deposits below the level at which toxic reactions occur. Antibiotics which inhibit the growth of plaqueforming microorganisms have been developed, but there remains a need for more effective agents useful in the prevention and treatment of tooth decay and gum disease.
The efficient production of animal proteins for human consumption is a continuing problem in agriculture. Many agents have been found, among them numerous antibiotics, which are effective as feed additives in producing additional weight gain in growing chickens and swine. There is a never ending need for improved materials which are safe and economic and can be added to animal feed to increase the weight gain and to improve the feed efficiency. The discovery of agents which will accomplish this purpose represents a real advance in the art.